Orochi
Orochi is a major demon of Ōkami. It is an eight-headed demon that resides in the Moon Cave. Background Orochi presumably originated from the Ark of Yamato. More than 200 years ago, it attacked the Celestial Plain (causing all the Celestials to flee in the Ark of Yamato with Waka, which would inadvertently lead to their demise during the Ark of Yamato Genocide). Following the advice of Waka, Amaterasu dragged Orochi down to the mortal plain, waiting for a person of a legendary bloodline who could defeat Orochi. Orochi settled in the Moon Cave and terrorized the inhabitants of Kamiki Village, selecting a young maiden as a sacrifice every year. Amaterasu was wrongly believed to be Orochi's familiar and given the name Shiranui. Eventually the person of the legendary bloodline, Nagi, was born. Although he antagonized Amaterasu at first, he teamed up with her to defeat Orochi after his beloved, Nami, was chosen to be the sacrifice, as the legend says. Shiranui died during the battle (although it was later revealed by Amaterasu after her journey through the Spirit Gate that many details of the legend were untrue and Shiranui actually died of wounds inflicted by Lechku & Nechku during the battle atop Wawku Shrine). A century later, Orochi returned after Nagi's descendant, Susano, accidentally removed the sword Tsukuyomi that was binding it. However, Orochi was not at his full power, and needed a blood pact with Susano in order regain his former strength. He also consumed Tsukuyomi to prevent anyone from sealing him again. Although Orochi tried to convince Susano to submit to him, Susano's courage and determination shone through, and he and Amaterasu defeated the beast. This only began the next stage of his plan, however, since Orochi released several other demons that also originated on the Ark of Yamato into Nippon. Orochi's corpse released the reborn form of Tsukuyomi, the Divine Instrument Tsumugari, after his death. Orochi's true form would later be encountered through the Spirit Gate and on the Ark of Yamato. Bestiary Entry Strategy When the battle begins, Orochi will be protected by a barrier, making him impervious to all attacks. However, the 8 Purification Sake is not present at that time. Attack Orochi once to provoke the cutscene and the Sake will be ready. Then Amaterasu must force the 8 Purification Sake in the moat into Orochi's mouth via Waterspout. This can only be done while Orochi is roaring. Each head will roar when its attack is countered. Eventually, Orochi's heads will succumb and fall unconscious to the floor. Amaterasu can then climb up his neck to the bell on his back. Destroying the bell will dispel the barrier protecting Orochi, leaving him open to attack. After the bell is destroyed, Orochi's back will burst into flames, giving Amaterasu a source for the Inferno Brush Technique, if she needs to use it. Amaterasu must counter the attacks and force the sake into his mouth once more to stun him long enough and unleash a barrage of strikes with her Divine Instrument and Celestial Brush. Inferno is effective against all heads except the fire head, and deals large amounts of damage; Power Slash deals less damage, but is effective against all heads. Also, after the bell is destroyed, Orochi will begin to use the non-elemental bite attack. Evade or block to be safe. Attacking him before using Waterspout will cause him to go into a frenzy, where he will begin to swing and smash his head wildly. Beware of the falling rocks, though. If Amaterasu stands on one spot for too long (especially when she is firing her Sub-Rosaries), a rock will fall down directly to that spot. Evade or use the Fire Tablet to negate the damage. Repeating this for the other seven heads will defeat Orochi. Following the actual battle, Amaterasu must use Crescent in order to strengthen Susano's sword, who will then attempt to slice off Orochi's heads. Amaterasu must then use Power Slash to assist him. Each head will attack using a different element. Different evasive maneuvers must be performed in order to counter each attack. For the Fire, Wind, and Poison Heads, Amaterasu can use Galestorm to blow away the flames, whirlwinds, and poisonous clouds, respectively. However, if Amaterasu is battling True Orochi beyond the Spirit Gate or on the Ark of Yamato, she can use the Fire Tablet to be immune to the Fire Head's fire breath.For the Darkness Head, Amaterasu must use Bloom to open up the cursed Giant Buds before they release a temporary cursed zone into the area. Doing so will release multiple ink pots for Amaterasu. For the Lightning, Light and Earth Heads, Amaterasu must jump to dodge the lightning spheres, laser beams and quakes, respectively. For the water head, Amaterasu can stay on the platform furthest from the head or jump onto the lily pads that appear once the head floods the arena. She must quickly attack the head before it releases eel-like creatures that can damage her. Striking the head will drain the water and cause it to roar, leaving it open for Waterspout. If Amaterasu is battling True Orochi beyond the Spirit Gate or on the Ark of Yamato, she can use the Water Tablet to quickly approach the head. Quotes *''"Vow unto me!"'' *''"O, he who seeks power... He who has broken my bonds... Speak the words, "I wish darkness unto the world." Utter that prayer unto me, and unleash my power!"'' Gallery File:OrochiOkami.jpg|Orochi in Ōkami. okamiden-orochi-artwork.png|Orochi's Ōkamiden artwork. 1_03_03_08_2_24_30_64.jpg Trivia *Orochi is a demon that chose maidens to eat in Japanese mythology. In legends, he was Yamata no Orochi, an 8-headed and 8-tailed demon that chose daughters to eat annually for seven years until he was vanquished by Susanoo. *Each individual head has its own element - Fire (火), darkness (闇), lightning (雷), earth (土), light (光), water (水), wind (風), and poison (毒). *The thunder head is shown to lose sight of its target very easily, as shown when Orochi first appears and during the battle when it loses track of Amaterasu, even if she is directly in front it. *The fire head is the only one shown speaking. *Using an Exorcism Slip L can take out the bell in one shot. *The reason why the lightning head is clueless in the cutscene is because the lightning head is facing exactly opposite of the fire head. *Orochi is the only boss fought more than twice, because of the extra battle beyond the Spirit Gate. Category:Bosses